Magic School
by MagicalMirai321
Summary: Sakura dan kawan-kawan menjadi penyihir dan memiliki sekolah baru yaitu Magic School. Bagaimanakah petualangan mereka menjadi penyihir? Penasaran? Baca aja yah, enjoy it.
1. Prolog

**Author : hai! Jumpa lagi dengan saya! Kaget apabila tulisannya kecil?(readers : KAGAK!) Haha, sengaja di kecilin. Author Ai buat cerita tentang Naruto dkk. Yang menjadi penyihir. Tapi tokoh utamanya Sakura. Karena saya lebih suka memakai tokoh cewek. Hohoho. Lowongan oc di buka! Tentuin mau masuk kubu Illusion, History, Attack, atau Defense. Skillnya di tulis, begitupula dengan karakteristik dan senjatanya, khusus untuk Illusion gak pake tongkat sihir.**

 **Sakura : haha! Gue bisa menjadi tokoh utama dan menyaingi Naruto!**

 **Naruto : Sakura...(pundung di pojokan)**

 **Author : oke, ini baru pembukaan oke!**

 **Warning : gaje, mungkin typo, rada aneh, memakai oc, penuh misteri**

 **Genre : bisaa di bilang bercampur aduk jadi satu**

 **Pairing : belum tahu**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-senpai**

 **Terdapat bonus opening dan ending yang sengaja saya buat**

.

* * *

Opening :

 _Shalala itsuka kitto boku wa te ni surun da_

Di perlihatkan Magic School dari kejauhan dan makin lama makin dekat

 _Hakanaki mune ni sotto hikari moete uke_

Lalu ditampilkan sosok Sakura yang dengan kedua tangannya yang berada di dadanya dan wajahnya sedang tertunduk lalu perlahan wajahnya diperlihatkan semakin dekat

~intro~

Scene berpindah ke langit dan ada tulisan Magic School

 _Aitaku naru no shoudou_

Terlihat Naruto dan Sasuke tengah saling membelakangi

 _Nakitaku naru no juunjou_

Munculah Ino dan Hinata yang sedang bersender di tembok sambil melihat ke atas

 _Natsu no hi ni tobikonda hotaru wa kaeranai_

Ada Kiba, Shino, Neji, Lee, Shikamaru, Choji, Sai, dan Gaara yang tengah berdiri di lapang

 _Anata wa nanimo iwazu kuchidzuke wo nokoshite_

Muncul Tenten, Temari, dan oc cewek yang sedang duduk di pinggir lapangan sambil melihat ke atas

 _Kizu tsuku mama unadzuita ne_

Tampak juga oc cowok sedang berdiri di gerbang Magic School

 _Kanashii hodo inochi_

Muncul Kurenai, Asuma, Kakashi, dan Tsunade yang sedang berlutut

 _Yurameite ita_

Mereka pun mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas

 _Shalala itsuka kito buku wa te ni surun da_

Muncul Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, dan Temari yang sedang bertarung melawan musuh

 _Hakanaki mune ni sotto hikari moete uke_

Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, Lee, dan Gaara yang sedang melawan musuh juga

 _Shalala itushiki hito anata mo miete iru no_

Oc baik sedang melawan oc yang jahat

 _Mabayui tsuki ga sotto ashita wo terashite_

Nampak juga Kurenai, Asuma, Kakashi, dan Tsunade melawan musuh

 _Tsuyoku Tsuyoku kagayaite_

Tiba-tiba scene pertarungan tersebut memudar dan menjadi langit malam penuh bintang

~intro~

Munculah Sakura yang tengah bersender di sebuah pohon yang ada di Magic School

 _Shalala itsuka kitto hotaru wa moe tsukichitte_

Muncul kunang-kunang yang beterbangan di dekat Sakura

 _Kie yuku mune ni sotto yume yo kagayaite_

Muncul cahaya di dari langit dan Sakura mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas

 _Shalala itoshiki hito anata mo wasurenai de_

Di langit nampak gambar Naruto dkk termasuk oc kiriman readers jugaa

 _Kirameku natsu ni sotto negai wo kasanete_

Sakura tersenyum melihat mereka

 _Shalala itsuka kitto boku wa te ni surun da_

Munculah Naruto dkk dan oc readers yang tengah berlari ke arah Sakura

 _Hakanaki mune ni sotto hikari moete uke_

Mereka pun bercanda bersama

 _Shalala itoshiki hito anata mo miete iru no_

Kurenai, Asuma, Kakashi, dan Tsunade tengah melihat mereka dari lantai 2 sekolah.

 _Mabayui tsuki ga sotto ashita wo terashite_

Lalu Magic School diperlihatkan dari atas dan semakin jauh

 _Tsuyoku tsuyoku kagayaite_

Di singgasana ada sosok yang tak jelas siapa dirinya dan wajahnya tak terlihat, lalu di sebuah tempat yang dipenuhi kristal ada wanita berambut panjang yang tengah melayang tapi wajahnya tak terlihat. Lalu keduanya berhadapan tapi wajahnya tetap tak terlihat. Mereka berdua menyeringai.

~intro~

Ditampilkan Sakura yang berada ditengah-tengah mereka berdua lalu muncul lagi character-character lainnya.

Song : Hotaru No Hikari

By : Ikimonogakari

Tapi ada sedikit perubahan di openingnya

.

.

* * *

.

 **Magic School**

 **Prolog**

.

.

.

.

"aku adalah pengguna sihir pertama. Aku diciptakan dari bebatuan silver dan cahaya dewi. Aku menciptakan sebuah sekolah sihir. Dan aku menciptakan kalian berempat sebagai penyebar sihir bagi umat manusia. Kalian terbagi jadi 4 kubu. Yaitu Illusion, History, Attack, dan Defense. Gunakan sistem deteksi kalian untuk menemukan murid kalian dari dunia umat manusia, maksimal 3. Setelah itu ajarkan mereka tentang sihir, dan jadikanlah mereka kepercayaan di Magic School. Lalu bangkitkanlah sekolah ini menjadi lebih berkembang sampai murid menjadi banyak. Kurenai, pemimpin kubu illusion. Asuma, pemimpin kubu History. Kakashi, pemimpin kubu Attack. Tsunade, pemimpin kubu Defense. Ku taruh semua kepercayaanku pada kalian"

"baiklah. Kalau begitu aku akan pergi duluan mencari murid. Permisi" kata Kurenai lalu menghilang menjadi kelopak-kelopak bunga.

"aku juga akan pergi. Permisi" ucap Asuma sambil mengayunka tongkatnya dan dia pun menghilang.

"aku juga duluan. Permisi" kata Kakashi sambil mengayunkan tongkatnya dan langsung hilang.

"baiklah, aku juga. Permisi" kata Tsunade sambil mengayunkan tongkatnya dan ia menghilang menyisakan sebutir manik-manik.

"aku mengharapkan yang terbaik" kata wanita yang tadi berbicara. Wajahnya tak terlihat. Namun dapat dilihat rambutnya begitu panjang dengan warna aqua. Dia memakai kimono panjang warna putih aqua dan ia memakai kalung yin. Di kulitnya yang putih seputih salju itu, nampak senyuman tipis tergambar. Dia pun hilang dari ruangan itu.

.

"Illusion, duplicate!" kata Kurenai lalu munculah kelopak-kelopak bunga yang sangat banyak lalu muncul duplicate dirinya yang terbuat dari kelopak bunga tersebut.

"DETECTION!" ucap keempat orang itu. Lalu setelah menemukan 5 orang, mereka membawanya, tapi di tengah jalan Tsunade bertemu dengan sesosok berjubah dan wajahnya tidak terlihat karena gelapnya suasana malam itu.

"kau siapa?" tanya Tsunade serius.

"aku bukan siapa-siapa. Dan aku disini hanya untuk menyelesaikan tujuanku.." kata sosok itu.

"apa tujuanmu!?" tanya Tsunade yang sepertinya sudah emosi.

Sosok itu menyeringai kecil. "MEMBUNUH!" kata sosok itu yang dengan tiba-tiba menyerang Tsunade dengan pedang besar.

"Defense with magic" kata Tsunade sambil mengayunkan tongkatnya. Dan munculah sebuah perisai transparan miriplah seperti gelembung balon, namun ini sangat kuat.

CTANG!

Pedang yang dibawa sosok itu terlempar jauh.

"lumayan" kata sosok itu.

Tiba-tiba datang Kurenai, Kakashi, dan Asuma ke tempat Tsunade.

"kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kakashi.

"ya, aku baik-baik saja" jawab Tsunade.

"hm, baguslah. Pertarungan akan jadi lebih seru kalau begini" kata sosok itu. Sosok itu pun menyeringai lagi.

"rasakan ini! Magic arrow!" kata Kakashi sambil mengayunkan tongkatnya dan muncul beberapa anak panah yang diselimuti dengan aura warna putih.

Sosok itu merentangkan tangannya. "Magic Suck" setelah itu serangan Kakashi terhisap.

"di-di hisap?" Kurenai kini tengah memerhatikan sosok itu. "kalau begitu... Illusion : Super Illusion" ucap Kurenai lalu ia menghilang lagi menjadi kelopak bungan dan kini tangannya sedang memegang tangan sosok itu.

"Curent Fire" kata sosok itu namun dia masih tenang. Seketika tangan Kurenai terbakar.

"ARGH!" Kurenai pun muncul kembali dan tangannya terlihat menghitam terkena jurus api tadi.

"aku tidak mahir bertarung, tapi yang aku tahu, tidak ada yang bisa menggunakan jurus 'Curent Fire', begitu juga dengan Ten-sama. Berarti dia..." Asuma memotong kalimatnya.

"siapa?" tanya Tsunade.

"ada kemungkinan dia Madara. Seorang penyihir yang lahir setelah Ten-sama. Tapi yang aku tahu, Madara sudah lama mati dan yang membunuhnya adalah Ten-sama" kata Asuma.

"lalu ini siapa?" tanya Kakashi.

"aku tidak tahu... tapi... Light" Asuma mengayunkan tongkatnya dan menggunakan jurus light, yaitu jurus yang memunulkan cahaya dan membuat lawan sulit melihat.

Setelah 3 menit, cahaya itu hilang. Sosok yang diketahui namanya Madara itu langsung pergi setelah tahu musuhnya kabur.

.

"oh, begitu ya" ucap wanita yang di awal tadi.

"ada kemungkinan itu Madara. Tapi bagaimana cara dia bisa bangkit?" kata dan tanya Asuma.

"sudah tidak usah dipikirkan. Apa kalian sudah menemukan murid kalian?" tanya wanita itu.

"kami sudah menemukannya tapi kami tidak sempat membawanya karena kami keburu diserang oleh Madara" ucap Tsunade.

"oh begitu ya" kata wanita itu dengan pose berpikir, namun mukanya tetap tidak kelihatan.

"maaf" kata mereka berempat kompak.

"tak apa,silakan istirahat dulu. Pulihkan tenaga kalian!" kata wanita itu.

"baik. Terimakaih Ten-sama" ucap mereka.

"Madara ya..." ucap wanita yang sementara ini kita panggil saja Ten-sama.

.

Di sisi lain ada sebuah menara besar berwarna hitam dan di dalamnya ada singgasana yang di duduki oleh sosok yang sementara kita namakan Madara.

"hm... begitu ya.." ucap sosok Madara tersebut.

.

* * *

.

Ending

~intro~

Nampak Ten-sama sedang sedang berjalan di dekat taman pada malam hari

 _Afureru hito de nigiwau hachigatsumatsu no omatsuri_

Lalu muncul gambar Kurenai, Asuma, Kakashi, dan Tsunade di langit

 _Yukata o kite geta mo haite_

Lalu gambar itu hilang dan Ten-sama tetap berjalan lurus ke depan

 _Karankoron oto o tateru_

Ten-sama pun menghilang dengan tiba-tiba

 _Fui ni agatta hanabi o futari de miageta toki_

Berganti dengan munculnya Sakura yang sama sedang berjalan di dekat taman pada malam hari namun ke arah yang berlawanan

 _Muchuu de miteru kimi no kao o sotto nusumimita no_

Munculah teman-temannya lalu menghilang lagi

 _Kimi no koto kirai ni naretara ii no ni_

Scene berganti ke Ino, Hinata, Tenten, dan Temari yang menatap bulan sedih

 _Kyou mitai na hi ni wa kitto_

Muncul setengah dari oc cewek yang dikirim readers sedang menatap bulan dengan cemas

 _Mata omoidashiteshimaru yo_

Setengah lagi dari oc cewek sedang menatap bulan dengan perasaan takut

 _Konna kimochi shiranakya yokatta_

Nampak Naruto dan Sasuke berjalan bersama membelakangi

 _Mou nido to aeru koto mo_

Lalu Sakura muncul di tengah-tengah mereka

 _Nai no ni aitai aitai nda_

Lalu ada Shikamaru dan Choji dan di tengahnya ada Ino yang sedang mengepalkan tangan

 _Ima demo omou kimi ga ita_

Muncul Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Gaara, dan Temari

 _Ano natsu no hi o_

Munculah oc yang sedang kumpul

~Intro~

Terlihat Sakura dan Ten-sama berpapasan namun tak menyapa hanya berjalan biasa saja dan akhirnya mereka berhenti dan menghilang. Lalu tepat di langit ada Sakura dkk juga oc.

Song : Utakata Hanabi

By : Supercell

* * *

 **Author : Tengkyu Tengkyu yang udah baca. Sekedar info, Ten-sama itu bukan nama tapi itu bahasa jepang yang berarti nona malaikat. Terinspirasi dari Konan yang di bilang Nona Malaikat. Meskpun wanita tadi gak punya sayap tapi bisa terbang.**

 **Dan buat yang mau ngirim oc, jangan lupa kasih tahu baju perangnya, karena saya sudah memikirkan adegan perang di akhir-akhir. Dan kalau bisa, yang mau request oc, request oc lewat pm aja jangan lewat review.**

 **Oke, karena author terlalu banyak bacod(nyumpel mulut sendiri) jadi author sudahi dulu, jika ada yang ingin ditanyakan, tanyakan saja, kecuali yang bersangkutan dengan misteri dalam cerita ini.**

 **Dengan sangat amat saya ucapkan DATTEBAYO! Jaa!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Next Chapter : Sakura's Life**


	2. Chapter 1 : Sakura's Life

**Author : Halo minna! Ketemu lagi sama saya! Ini dia cerita sesungguhnya di mulai, tapi oc belom di masukan, baru oc buatan saya yang di masukan. Sebelumnya saya mau bilang, bagi yang mau masuk ke kubu History itu, dia skillnya istimewa, skill nya Cuma bisa di pilih, nih skillnya : menghafal sejarah dengan cepat, ahli strategi, cepat membaca gerakan lawan, pembentuk formasi, ahli racun, ahli pembuat penawar racun, Prediction, Past Prediction, dan Future Prediction. Nah silakan yang mau History, pilih 2 skill di antara itu. Tapi kalau mau ditambahin skill untuk menyerang juga boleh, asal skill History nya tetep ada.**

 **Naruto : haah... gue udah kagak sabar sama ceritanya. Author terlalu ribet sama prolognya!**

 **Author : *ngedeathglare Naruto***

 **Naruto : *melotot ke Author***

 **Author : *nyolok mata Naruto***

 **Naruto : HUWAA! Mataku!**

 **Author : oke, enjoy this chapter oke**

 **Warning : gaje, mungkin typo, rada aneh, memakai oc, penuh misteri(ciyus miapa?)**

 **Genre : bisaa di bilang bercampur aduk jadi satu**

 **Pairing : belum tahu, sepertinya akan saya adain, xixixi**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-senpai**

.

* * *

.

 **Magic School**

 **Chapter 1 : Sakura's Life**

.

.

.

" _cari murid kalian sebanyak-banyaknya"_

.

"DETECTION!" ucap 4 orang.

"ketemu" kata perempuan yang berambut hitam panjang acak-acakan.

"ketemu" kata laki-laki yang disebelahnya yang tengah mer*kok.

"ketemu" kata laki-laki yang berambut perak.

"ketemu" kata wanita yang berambut pirang.

"baiklah, berpencar!" kata mereka berempat.

.

"Sakura! Sarapannya sudah siap!"

"ya" kata gadis yang dipanggil itu.

Gadis itu bernama Haruno Sakura. Gadis bersurai merah muda dan memiliki mata berwarna hijau emerald.

.

"Sakura!" teriak sahabatnya yang memiliki rambut berwarna pirang panjang dan di ikat satu ke belakang.

"Ino!"

Yamanaka Ino, wanita berambut pirang panjang dan di ikat ke belakang. Memiliki warna mata biru.

"Sakura! Kau tidak bersama Hinata?" tanya Ino.

"oh itu, tadi aku telat bangun, jadi waktu aku ke rumah Hinata, Hinata sudah pergi" kata Sakura.

"tapi aku belum lihat Hinata" kata Ino.

"eh? Be-benarkah?" tanya Sakura terkejut.

Tiba-tiba muncul sosok yang sedang di bicarakan.

"panjang umur" gumam Sakura dan Ino sambil melirik Hinata. Hinata jadi bingung.

"a-ada apa? Apakah ada y-yang salah?" tanya Hinata.

"ahaha! Tidak kok" kata Sakura sambil mangayunkan tangannya.

Hyuga Hinata, gadis bersurai indigo panjang. Memiliki mata warna lavender.

"Tenten dan Temari belom datang ya?" tanya Ino sambil menopang dagunya.

"tu-tumben sekali. Biasanya kan me-mereka cepat da-datang" kata Hinata dengan pose bingung.

"fiuh... akhirnya..." kata kedua orang yang baru saja di ceritakan tadi.

"Tenten! Temari!" panggil Sakura.

Tenten memiliki rambut warna coklat dan di cepol dua. Memiliki mata berwarna hitam kecoklatan. Sedangkan Temari memiliki rambut berwarna pirang dan diikat ke belakang 4. Memiliki warna mata biru seperti Ino.

"ntah kenapa firasatku tidak enak" kata Temari bikin yang lain merinding.

"HAI CEWEK!" teriak Naruto yang sudah merentangkan tangannya siap untuk memeluk cewek-cewek yang ada disana.

DUAGH

Dengan kekuatan yang ganas, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, dan Temari langsung menonjok Naruto.

"a-aduduh, sa-sakit..." kata Naruto sambil memegangi dagunya.

"Na-Naruto..." kata Hinata cemas, sedangkan 4 cewek yang tersisa hanya tersenyum puas.

"kenapa gue di tonjok?" tanya Naruto sambil banjir air mata.

"lu nyebelin" kata Ino.

"makanya jangan main peluk" kata Sakura.

"hii... mana mau gue dipeluk elo!" kata Tenten.

"gak ada kali yang mau dipeluk sama lu!" kata Temari.

'a-aku mau' batin Hinata dengan nistanya dan meninggalkan semburat merah di pipinya.

"lihat dong, Hinata saja biasa-biasa aja!" kata Naruto.

"ya iyalah, Hinata itu kan..." kata mereka berempat tapi secara berjamaah mereka menutup mulut.

"Hinata kenapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Hinata... Hinata itu kan gak berani nyakitin cowok" kata Tenten ngeles.

Hinata yang di belakang sudah ber fiuh lega karena 'aib' nya tidak terbongkar.

Tiba-tiba ada gadis berambut mirip Kurenai tapi lebih pendek dan warnanya merah muda. Dia menatap ke kelas Sakura dkk dengan tatapan tak suka.

"siapa gadis itu?" tanya Tenten dengan pandangan tak suka.

"aku gak tahu, tapi mukanya mirip seseorang" kata Sakura dengan wajah mikir.

"jangan banyak mikir lu, kagak pantes!" kata Ino.

"apa sih, iri ya!" kata Sakura dengan gaya narsis.

"hiii, jijay ya iri sama kamu!" kata Ino ngikutin gaya narsisnya Sakura.

"kagak usah narsis deh, eneg gue lihatnya!" ucapTemari.

.

Haruno's House

"kenapa perasaanku tidak enak ya?" gumam Sakura sambil melihat ke arah jendela.

.

Yamanaka's house

Kring... Kring...

"hallo?"

" _hallo, Ino, aku mau ngobrol boleh kan?_ " tanya suara dari sebrang sana.

"kenapa? Tumben kau menelponku, Sakura.." kata Ino dengan sedikit menyeringai.

" _heh, jangan pikir aku iri jadi mau minta tips padamu ya!_ " kata Sakura.

"ya-ya, ya sudah sekarang kau mau ngapain?" tanya Ino.

" _aku mendapatkan firasat buruk..._ " kata Sakura dari sebrang sana.

"jangan banyak berpikir deh, udah tidur aja sana, aku juga mengantuk.. hoamm..." kata Ino sambil menguap.

" _oh, maaf aku mengganggu, kalau begitu aku tidur ya, konbanwa!_ " kata Sakura lalu menutup telepon.

"huah, dia itu... tapi, entah kenapa aku juga mendapatkan firasat buruk ya?" gumam Ino. "sudahlah tak usah kupikirkan!" kata Ino lalu larut dalam tidurnya.

Siapa gadis yang menatap kelas itu? Dan apa firasat buruk Sakura juga Ino?

* * *

 **Author : huwah... akhirnya chap 1 selesai, bagaimana kisahnya? Seru kah? Kalau tidak berarti saya kemungkinan akan secepat mungkin membuatnya seru(ciyus miapa?).**

 **Apakah mistery nya kerasa? Kalau enggak hampura deh...**

 **Dengan sangat amat saya ucapkan DATTEBAYO! Jaa!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Next Chapter : Dream**


	3. Chapter 2 : Dream and Fantasy

**Author : HALO! HALO! Author datang membawa cerita Magic School chap 2! Oc disini baru oc saya dan oc Akiko.**

 **Sakura : Dari judulnya kayaknya menceritakan tentang firasat buruk ya!**

 **Author : mau tahu aja atau mau tahu bangets?(pake narsis no jutsu)**

 **Sakura : jangan main-main lo! Kalau kagak gue remes lo jadi bubur kertas!**

 **Author : sejak kapan lo berubah jadi Konan?**

 **Sakura : *kirim deathglare ke author* SHANAARO!**

 **Author : *mental ke langit***

 **Akiko : wow, mentalnya jauh banget!(ngelihat ke langit)**

 **Sakura : HEHEHEHE *ketawa iblis*. Ada yang mau jadi korban gue selanjutnya?**

 **Author : *di langit * oke, enjoy this chapter!**

 **Warning : gaje, mungkin typo, rada aneh, memakai oc, penuh misteri**

 **Genre : bisaa di bilang bercampur aduk jadi satu**

 **Pairing : belum tahu**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-senpai, except the oc, and story is mine**

.

* * *

.

 **Magic School**

 **Chapter 2 : Dream and Fantasy**

.

.

Konoha High School

"teman-teman!" teriak Sakura dan Hinata saat melihat teman-temannya sedang berkumpul di lapangan.

"hai!" sapa Ino sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Sakura dan Hinata menghampiri mereka semua.

"ada yang ingin ku ceritakan!" kata Sakura.

"apa itu?" tanya Lee yang sepertinya sedang berapi-api, berair-air, berangin-angin, berpetir-petir, dan bertanah-tanah. Oke, ralat maksudnya berapi-api.

"aku bermimpi ada wanita berambut pirang yang diikat dua, dia bilang aku harus mengikutinya!" kata Sakura.

"a-aku juga sa-sama" kata Hinata.

"be-benarkah?" tanya Ino. "aku juga begitu!" ternyata yang berkata adalah Ino dan Gaara. Mereka saling pandang.

"aku malah di datangi oleh lelaki berambut perak yang memakai masker, dan kata-katanya juga sama!" ucap Naruto, Kiba, Lee, Chouji, Tenten, Temari, dan Sai barengan.

"kalau aku didatangi cewek berambut hitam sepinggang acak-acakan, dan kata-katanya juga sama!" ucap Sasuke.

"kalau aku di datangi laki-laki berambut hitam yang sedang merok*k. Dan kata-katanya juga sama" ucap Shikamaru, Shino, dan Neji.

"pertanda apa ini?" tanya Sakura.

"aku juga tak tahu, sebenernya semalam aku juga merasakan firasat buruk" kata Ino.

'kalau kau memiliki firasat buruk, kenapa semalam malah bilang aku mengada-ada..' batin Sakura sambil sweatdrop.

"kalau begitu... apa artinya kita sama?" tanya seorang gadis berambut sepinggang acak-acakan warna hijau tosca secara tiba-tiba.

"KYAA!" teriak Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, dan Temari sampai kejungkel.

"tenanglah..." kata Neji sambil membantu Hinata berdiri.

"tadi kau bilang kita sama?" tanya Kiba.

"ya, aku juga mimpi di datangi oleh wanita berambut hitam acak-acakan" katanya.

"kalau begitu kita sama" kata Sasuke.

"oh iya, kau ini Yukatta-san ya?" tanya Ino.

"iya, namaku Yukatta Rae, panggil saja Rae" katanya dengan ekspresi yang datar.

"aku Haruno Sakura, panggil Sakura"

"aku Yamanaka Ino, panggil Ino"

"a-aku Hyuuga Hinata, pa-panggil saja Hinata"

"aku Tenten!"

"panggil saja aku Temari"

"yo! Uzumaki Naruto! Panggil aja Naruto!"

"gue Inuzuka Kiba! Panggil Kiba"

"Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke saja"

"aku Nara Shikamaru, ini merepotkan jadi panggil saja aku Shikamaru"

"gue... krauk... Akimichi... krauk Chouji... krauk... panggil aja... krauk... Chouji..."

"aku Hyuuga Neji, Neji saja"

"Aburame Shino. Panggil Shino"

"AKU ROCK LEE! Panggil Lee!"

"aku Sai"

"aku Sabaku no Gaara. Panggil Gaara"

"senang berkenalan dengan kalian!" ucap Rae sambil tersenyum.

"jadi... apa kau tahu sesuatu?" tanya Sakura.

"tidak" ucap Rae dengan muka datarnya menggelengkan kepala.

"yaaah... begitu ya..." ucap Temari kecewa.

"ah! Aku ingat!" ucap Naruto.

"ada apa?" tanya yang lain.

"cewek yang kemarin itu... mirip Rae!" kata Naruto.

"eh, iya juga ya" kata Temari.

"tapi warna rambutnya pink kan?" tanya Ino.

'cih... dia ya..' batin Rae.

"apa kau mengenalnya Rae?" tanya Sakura.

Rae menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"oh begitu ya" ucap Tenten agak kecewa.

"kalau begitu aku ke kelas dulu ya" ucap Rae datar.

"dia itu sering menyendiri ya?" tanya Tenten.

"katanya sih" jawab Naruto.

"apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Sakura.

"entahlah" ucap Sasuke yang tumben-tumbenan mau ngomong.

"apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Sudah mau bel tau!" ucap Anko-sensei.

"ah! Anko-sensei!" semuanya kaget dengan kehadiran guru yang menyukai ular ini.

"kalian diam saja? Mau masuk kelas kalian atau harus aku masukan ke kelas **BP**?" tanya Anko-sensei sambil menekankan kata BP membuat yang anak didiknya itu ketakutan.

"ba-baik Anko-sensei... ki-kita ke ke-kelas dulu..." ucap Naruto terbata-bata lalu menarik tangan Kiba, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, dan Sasuke ke kelas 11A.

"ka-kami juga.. sampai bertemu di kelas Anko-sensei!" ucap Tenten sambil menarik Temari, Neji, Shikamaru, dan Chouji ke kelas 11B.

"dah Anko-sensei!" ucap Lee sambil menarik tangan Gaara, Sai, dan Shino ke kelas 11C.

Anko hanya menggelengkan kepala sambil sedikit tertawa melihat kelakuan anak didiknya itu.

.

Kelas 11A

"nah, anak-anak, bagaimana kalau kita sedikit refreshing membuat cerita tentang fantasy kalian" ucap Terumi Mei, guru sekaligus wali kelas di kelas 11A.

'apa ya cerita tentang fantasy ku?' batin Sakura. Dia melirik Ino yang sedang menulis.

"kau cerita tentang apa?" tanya Sakura.

"aku? Aku cerita tentang sebuah petualangan di langit" kata Ino.

"ouw, begitu ya.." gumam Sakura. Terbesit sebuah fantasy di pikirannya.

.

Kelas 11B

"nah, anak-anak, sekarang kita akan belajar tentang biologi. Lihat disini ada gambar ular, lalu ini sisik ular, lalu ini bisa ular, blablabla.." Anko-sensei malah cerewet nyeritain segala tentang ular.

'mulai lagi' batin semua anak di kelas sweatdrop.

Akhirnya Anko berhenti mengoceh.

"sekarang siapkan kertas selembar dan **ulangan**!" kata Anko-sensei sambil menyeringai dan sengaja menekankan kata ulangan.

"TIDAK!" teriak semua anak di kelas 11B.

.

Kelas 11C

"nah, anak-anak, mari kita tingkatkan skill olahraga kita! SIAP!?" suara semangat itu berasal dari Guy-sensei.

"SIAP!" teriak Lee sedangkan yang lainnya ngos-ngosan.

"Guy-sensei... kita ini lelah..." kata salah satu murid.

"iya, kita udah 8 kali lari muterin lapangan" timpal anak cewek.

"biarkan kami istirahat!" kata murid lainnya.

"ISTIRAHAT! ISTIRAHAT!" kini murid kelas 11C lagi demo minta diturunkan harga spp(ya elah, kagak elit banget KHS harus bayar spp). Ralat, maksud saya lagi demo minta istirahat bentaran.

"e-eh, ba-baiklah... terserah sa-saja.." kata Guy-sensei ketakutan.

"Guy-sensei! Mari kita lanjutkan berdua saja!" ajak Lee.

"YOSH! AYO KITA LARI KELILING 5 PUTARAN!" ajak Guy-sensei.

"tidak! 10 putaran saja!" ucap Lee semangat.

"YOSH! Tak jadi masalah! Mari kita bakar semangat muda kita!" kata Guy-sensei. Lalu dilihatkan posisi Guy sama Lee lagi nyengir pepsodent dan giginya berkilauan.

Yang lain langsung jawdrop masal.

.

"nah, aku minta untuk Sakura maju menceritakan Fantasy-nya!" pinta Mei-sensei.

"e-eh? A-aku?" tanya Sakura.

"yup"

Sakura melirik Ino seraya minta support. Ino mengangguk begitupula Hinata yang tersenyum dari kejauhan serta Naruto dan Kiba yang nyengir. Akhirnya Sakura maju.

Sakura menceritakannya dan tak menyadari kalau dia sudah masuk dalam dunia fantasy.

"fantasy yang cukup bagus Sakura. Beri dia tepuk tangan" kata Mei-sensei lalu yang lain bertepuk tangan.

.

Di sebuah tempat yang di penuhi kristal nampak ada wanita berambut panjang warna aqua dan menggunakan kimono warna putih aqua.

"lakukanlah lebih cepat" ucap wanita itu pada 4 orang.

"baik" kata 4 orang itu.

.

Sakura dkk(termasuk Rae) sedang berkumpul di lapangan.

"cerita yang bagus Sakura" kata Tenten setelah mendengarkan cerita fantasy yang Sakura buat.

"hehe, sankyu Tenten!" kata Sakura.

"entah kenapa gue seperti mendapat firasat buruk gitu..." ucap Neji.

"gue juga.." kata Chouji.

"halah, jangan banyak mikir deh" kata Naruto.

Set... Set...

Tiba-tiba sebuah bayangan terlihat.

"a-apa i-itu ta-tadi...?" tanya Hinata sambil memegangi tangan Neji.

"gue jadi ngerasain firasat buruk juga.." kata Kiba.

"gue bilang jangan banyak mikir!" ucap Naruto yang sukses kena geplak dari Neji, Chouji, sama Kiba.

Set... Set...

"baru deh gue juga ngerasa firasat buruk..." kata Naruto bersamaan dengan melihatnya bayangan itu.

"se-serem..." ucap Ino merinding.

Siapa gadis yang di bicarakan tadi? Apa maksud dari mimpi itu? Dan bayangan apakah tadi?

* * *

 **Author : *ceritanya udah kembali ke daratan*. Gimana chapter ini? Kritik dan Saran saya terima. Don't forget to send your oc! Sorry for bad english. Katakan saja saya ini ingin nulis tapi kagak bener-bener .**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Next Chapter : Letter**


	4. Chapter 3 : Letter

**Author : GYAA! Readers, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, TELAT UPATE Hiks... jadi kesel sama diri sendiri... sekali lagi gomen, semoga telat update masih ada yang mau baca*berharap*. Ne, kembali lagi di Fanfic Magic School! Apakah terasa mistery-nya? Kalau kagak, dengan senang hati saya menerima kritik, hohoho. Penasaran? Baca saja. Dan yang sudah review, terimakasih. Dan update 3 chapter itu, hehe... Sebetulnya fanfic ini udah di bikin sesaat sebelum akun ini di buat, jadi waktu akun ini di buat, langsung update sebanyak itu. Okelah, langsung saja daripada saya banyak bacod.**

 **Warning : T rated, mungkin typo, memakai oc, penuh misteri, OOC**

 **Genre : bisaa di bilang bercampur aduk jadi satu**

 **Pairing : belum tahu. Sepertinya hanya hint... hehe..**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-senpai, except the oc, and story is mine**

* * *

.

.

 **Magic School**

 **Chapter 3 : Letter**

.

.

"ba-bayangan itu pergi..." kata Tenten saat melihat bayangan itu menghilang.

"aneh..." kata Sasuke.

"tapi tadi seperti mengarah ke lurus ke depan, ah sudahlah lupakan saja!" kata Sakura segera menepis pikirannya.

"bayangan tadi tidak menyeramkan" kata Rae. Yang lain sweatdrop lihat ada juga cewek yang pemberani, bahkan mukanya datar gak ada ketakutan sama sekali.

"se-seriusan?" tanya Lee gak percaya dan langsung di jawab dengan anggukan dari Rae.

'ini anak takutnya sama apa coba?' batin yang lain serempak.

"sudahlah, yang tadi tidak usah di pikirkan. Pura-pura saja tidak tahu" ucap Shino.

"hmm" yang lain langsung mengangguk cepat dan kembali ngobrol.

.

 _Set.. Set.. Set.._

Bayangan tadi nampak melesat cepat dan berhenti ketika melihat Mei, Anko, dan beberapa guru lainnya(tapi tidak semua guru).

"ada apa?" tanya Mei yang sedang menulis, nampaknya ia mengetahui kehadiran bayangan itu.

"aku membawa ini.." terdengar dari suaranya sangat berat, sepertinya sosok itu adalah lelaki. Lelaki itu mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan yang dihiasi pita warna ungu.

Mei mengadahkan kepalanya, ia pun segera mengambil gulungan tersebut dan membacanya, Anko dan beberapa guru disana juga ikut melihatnya.

"... kau serius?" tanya Mei sambil menatap sosok itu.

"iya, dia sendiri yang mengatakannya" jawab sosok itu.

"hum... baiklah, kami akan mendiskusikannya dulu dengan Hiruzen-sama" ucap Mei lalu menutup surat itu.

"maaf jika kami mengambil banyak dari mereka, itu adalah tugas kami" kata sosok itu.

"tidak apa-apa" kata Mei sambil tersenyum.

"kalau begitu aku pergi dulu"

 _Set.. Set.. Set.._

Bayangan itu pergi cepat sekali.

"aku akan memberitahu hal ini pada Hiruzen-sama" kata Anko sambil meminta surat itu.

"baiklah" kata Mei lalu menyerahkan surat yang ada digenggamannya.

Tiba-tiba Anko berubah jadi ular-ular kecil dan langsung pergi dari ruangan itu.

.

 _Srek... Srek... Srek..._

Di ruangan Hiruzen, ular-ular itu langsung masuk.

"ada apa?" tanya Hiruzen yang sedang membaca data murid-muridnya.

Ular-ular itu pun bersatu dan menjadi Anko.

"ini" ucap Anko sambil menyerahkan surat yang ia bawa.

Hiruzen langsung mengambilnya dan membacanya.

"hum... begitu ya?"

"kami minta untuk mendiskusikan dengan anda pulang sekolah ini" kata Anko. "baiklah" kata Hiruzen lalu menyerahkan surat itu kembali ke Anko.

Seperti tadi, Anko berubah jadi ular kecil lagi dan kembali ke ruangan tadi.

.

Pulang Sekolah

"jadi, kami minta agar anak-anak itu masuk ke Magic School. Bolehkah?" tanya Mei.

"hum... ini lumayan banyak, tapi.. tidak apa-apa, hahaha" kata Hiruzen sambil tertawa renyah.

"baiklah, kalau begitu akan ku informasikan ini pada mereka" ucap Mei.

Tiba-tiba Mei mengeluarkan sebuah kartu, di kartu itu ada gambar burung hantu.

" **animals summon** " ucap Mei, tiba-tiba dari kartu itu keluar burung hantu berwarna abu-abu.

Mei pun menaruh sebuah gulungan kecil berisi surat di kaki burung tersebut.

"bawalah surat ini ke tempat itu" ucap Mei. Burung itu pun terbang mengikuti perintah Mei.

.

KHS, besoknya...

"lihat!" seorang anak laki menunjuk ke langit.

"ada apa?" tanya yang lainnya.

"eh?" Sakura dkk terkejut melihat pemandangan di langit itu.

Di langit itu nampak ada puluhan burung hantu. Hal yang unik bagi mereka.

"bu-burung hantu?" Hinata takjub melihat burung hantu itu.

"ke-keren..." kata Sakura.

Tiba-tiba burung hantu itu melempar sebuah gulungan pada beberapa anak-anak. Termasuk Sakura dkk.

"apa ini?" tanya Naruto sambil memegang gulungan itu.

"coba kita tanyakan ke sensei-sensei disini" usul Sasuke.

"aku akan mencari Mei-sensei!" kata Sakura. Ia pun pergi diikuti Ino, Hinata, Rae, Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke, dan Neji.

"kalau begitu kami akan mencari Anko-sensei!" kata Tenten. Ia pergi diikuti Temari, Shino, Lee, Gaara, Shikamaru, Chouji, dan Sai.

.

"Mei-sensei!" teriak Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Rae, Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke, dan Neji.

"Anko-sensei!" disisi lain ada Tenten, Temari, Shino, Lee, Gaara, Shikamaru, Chouji, dan Sai yang sedang memanggil Anko.

"ada apa?" tanya Mei dan Anko di tempat yang berbeda.

"ada yang ingin kami tanyakan?" tanya mereka semua, namun sama saja di tempat yang berbeda.

"tentang surat ya?" tanya Mei dan Anko di tempat yang beda.

"ya, apa maksud dari surat ini?" tanya tim Sakura.

"surat ini untuk apa?" tanya tim Tenten.

"bacalah surat itu!" kata Mei.

"nanti kalian tahu" ucap Anko.

Akhirnya kedua tim itu membaca surat itu. Mereka pun terbelalak.

"PENYIHIR!" kedua tim berteriak bersamaan di tempat yang berbeda.

"ya" ucap Mei dan Anko bersamaan di tempat yang beda juga.

"la-lalu kita harus apa?" tanya tim Tenten.

"pilihlah... kalian ingin menjadi penyihir atau tidak?" kata Anko.

"kalau kalian mau, berkumpulah disini jam 9 malam" lanjut Mei di tempat yang berbeda.

"kalau tidak mau, kalian bisa mengembalikan atau menghancurkan surat itu" lanjut Anko di tempat yang berbeda.

"hum... begitu ya.." ucap Tim Sakura.

"kalau begitu terimakasih sensei!" ucap kedua tim itu. Yang satu berterimakasih pada Mei dan yang satu lagi berterimakasih pada Anko. Kedua tim tersebut pergi.

.

Back to lapangan...(?)

"bagaimana keputusan kalian?" tanya Rae yang baru saja membuka suara.

"aku tidak tahu..." ucap Temari sambil menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya.

"tapi... menjadi penyihir itu keren juga" ucap Sakura.

"aku memilih ikut!" ucap Naruto dengan mantap.

"heh, kalau Naruto ikut aku juga ikut" ucap Gaara.

"kalau begitu, aku juga ikut, aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu pada Gaara!" kata Temari. Disini saya bikin mereka saudara seumuran. Kecuali Kankuro yang saya buat lebih tua 1 tahun.

"kalau Temari ikut aku juga ikut!" ucap Tenten penuh semangat.

"baiklah! Ceweknya mulai pada ikut jadi aku ikut juga!" kata Sakura.

"aku juga ikut Sakura!" kata Ino.

"se-sepertinya a-aku juga.." kata Hinata malu-malu.

"kalau Hinata ikut aku juga pasti ikut" ucap Neji tenang.

"baka dobe ikut, aku juga ikut!" kata Sasuke.

"apa boleh buat aku ikut saja" kata Shino.

"kalau begitu aku ikut!" ucap Chouji.

"kalau Chouji ikut, sepertinya aku ikut juga, walaupun ini merepotkan" kata Shikamaru dan langsung kena geplak sama yang lain.

"aku juga ikut" ucap Sai santai.

"bagaimana denganmu Rae?" tanya Sakura pada gadis berwajah imut itu.

"aku juga ikut" jawab gadis itu dengan wajah yang santai atau perlu saya katakan 'datar' dan 'cuek'.

"baiklah, kalau begitu kita siapkan barang-barang yang akan kita bawa nanti dan jam 9 kurang 20 menit kita berkumpul dulu di cafe dekat sekolah, terus jalan bareng ke sekolah" kata Naruto yang tumben bisa kepikiran ide kayak gitu.

"tumben lu waras!" ledek Kiba.

"hei! Hei! Emang gue ini kagak bisa mikir sesuatu gitu?" tanya Naruto yang merasa risih di ledek sama Kiba.

"siapa tahu aja otak lu berubah jadi duren juga kayak rambut lo! BAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" kata Kiba sambil sesekali ketawa nista. Kagak tahu aja tu anak kalau yang orang yang dia ledek lagi mengeluarkan tatapan _deathglare_.

 _PLTAK!_

Suara apa itu? Oh, ternyata itu suara kaleng bekas yang dilempar Naruto ke Kiba dan akhirnya Kiba pun tepar.

'sadis...' batin yang lain, termasuk orang-orang yang lewat juga.

"kalian bisa diem gak!?" tanya Sakura yang mulai sebal juga dengan tingkah kedua sahabatnya ini. Nampak perempatan ada di dahinya, tangannya juga udah siap terkepal. Nampak ada aura-aura hitam di sekelilingnya.

"glukh.. go-gomen, ki-kita gak bakal rusuh lagi!" ucap Kiba yang udah bangun dari mimpi indahnya(baca : tepar).

Ucapan Kiba membuat Sakura lega.

"kita? Elo aja kali!" kata Naruto keceplosan. Sakura langsung melanjutkan acara - _lu bicara lagi, gue telen lu idup idup_ -nya.

"kalian..."

BUAGH!

Akhirnya Naruto dan Kiba kena tinju Sakura.

'sadis...' batin yang lain termasuk yang lewat juga.

Akhirnya Naruto dan Kiba bangkit dari teparnya(khusus Kiba sih dari teparnya yang kedua).

"tuh kan! Gara-gara elu! Gue juga kena lagi kan!" omel Kiba ke Naruto.

"iya-iya gue minta maaf" kata Naruto sambil megangin pipinya yang bengkak.

"kalian jangan berantem terus! Bentar lagi masuk!" kata Gaara yang baru ngomong lagi, ceritanya kalem dia.

"benar juga, saking mikirin ini sampai lupa kalau bentar lagi masuk" kata Tenten.

"kalau begitu kami duluan" kata Temari dan anak-anak yang sekelas sama dia.

"baiklah, kami juga duluan" kata Sakura.

"kalau kalian mau ke kelas, kami juga akan ke kelas" ucap Lee.

.

"aku akan menunggu mereka nanti malam" kata Mei-sensei di ruang guru.

"aku juga ikut!" kata Anko-sensei.

"baiklah" kata Mei-sensei lalu keluar dari ruang guru sambil membawa tas dan beberapa dokumen lainnya.

.

Malamnya

"ah, Neji sama Hinata mana nih?" tanya Naruto sambil jalan bulak-balik kayak setrikaan di kafe. Semua kecuali Neji dan Hinata sudah berkumpul.

"sabarlah Naruto, jangan membuatku pusing!" kata Shino yang risih melihat Naruto jalan kayak gitu.

"tapi mereka lama banget, gue bisa lumutan nih..." kata Naruto sambil duduk pasrah.

"hei! Maaf kami terlambat!" kata Neji yang tengah berlari, di belakangnya nampak ada Hinata.

"kalian lama sekali..." kata Naruto.

"ma-maaf, ka-kami membawa barang lu-lumayan ba-banyak" kata Hinata sambil menunduk menyesal.

"tak apa" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"mari kita pergi!" kata Sasuke lalu jalan dan diikutin Sakura yang berjalan di sebelahnya. Yang lain mengikuti juga.

Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Apa yang terjadi di sekolah nanti?

* * *

 **Author : Akhirnya selesai juga... Jrenk Jrenk Jrenk Jrenggg... apa yang akan terjadi nanti? Untuk yang bagian tim Sakura ngomong ke Mei dan tim Tenten ngomong ke Anko itu ceritanya ngomongnya barengan dan sama tapi di tempat yang berbeda. Dattebayo! Jaa!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Next Chapter : Dibawa kemana?**


	5. Chapter 4 : Dibawa Kemana?

**Author : Hai, chap 4, fiuh... Capek nih, abis ngelanjutin chap 3 langsung ke chap 4. Saya males belajar jadi nulis fanfic aja(buka aib sendiri). Ada yang mau kirim OC lagi? Lowongan masih terbuka lebar. Dan saya nulis ini lagi UKK. Saya mengganti chara utamanya. Saya buat Naruto, Sakura, dan Sasuke jd tokoh utamanya. Tapi mungkin yang lebih utama dari mereka adalah Sakura.**

 **Warning : mungkin typo, rada aneh, memakai OC, OOC, penuh misteri**

 **Genre : bisa di bilang bercampur aduk jadi satu**

 **Pairing : belum tahu, kayaknya cuma hint**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-senpai, except the oc, and story is mine**

* * *

.

.

 **Magic School**

 **Chapter 4 : Dibawa Kemana?**

.

.

"sepi banget ya sekolah kalo malem, merinding gue" kata Naruto yang sukses ngekor di belakang Sasuke.

"payah kau dobe" kata Sasuke sambil melirik Naruto.

"heh, ngajak ribut?" tanya Naruto sambil memperlihatkan kepalan tangannya.

"sorry aja ya, palingan lu yang bakal kalah" kata Sasuke dengan wajah santai.

"TEME..."

"kalian berdua hentikan bertengkar! Itu ada orang di sana!" kata Temari sambil nunjuk seseorang disebrang.

Shikamaru mengarahkan senternya ke orang itu.

"Mei-sensei?" semua terkejut. Di sebelah Mei-sensei ada seekor burung rajawali raksasa.

"um, jadi kalian datang duluan" kata Mei-sensei. Tak lama burung di sebelahnya hilang.

Tiba-tiba di sebelahnya Mei-sensei ada ular-ular kecil yang menyatu dan berubah jadi Anko-sensei.

"Anko-sensei!" kata semua murid itu terkejut.

"tunggulah disini, yang lain belum datang" kata Anko-sensei.

.

"Mei-sensei! Anko-sensei! Aku sudah tidak tahan. Aku bisa bulukan... Memangnya gak ada yang bisa kita lakuin?" Naruto ngomel-ngomel.

"banyak" kata Anko-sensei.

"apa itu?" tanya Naruto masang muka polos.

"Membersihkan sekolah" jawab Anko-sensei sambil menyeringai.

Naruto langsung pundung di pojokan, sedangkan yang lainnya cuma _sweatdrop_.

"bercanda" kata Anko-sensei.

Tiba-tiba muncul dua anak perempuan. Mereka sama-sama memiliki rambut hitam panjang. Lalu disusul oleh anak-anak lainnya yang datang bergiliran.

"kenapa masih menunggu?" tanya Naruto agak sebal.

"sabarlah Naruto! Satu orang lagi belum datang!" omel Anko-sensei.

"HUA! MAAF AKU TERLAMBAT!" teriak seseorang dari gerbang. Orang itu memiliki rambut panjang sebetis warna biru langit.

"kalau begitu sudah lengkap" kata Anko-sensei tapi masih diem aja.

"ayolah... aku bisa lumutan di sini!" kata Naruto.

"orang yang akan membawa kalian belum datang! Dan berhentilah mengomel!" kata Anko-sensei dengan wajah yang masam.

"haah..." Naruto cuma bisa menghela napas pasrah.

"apa aku terlambat?" tanya seseorang yang tiba-tiba datang. Orang itu memiliki rambut warna perak dan modelnya miring ke pinggir. Orang itu menutupi wajahnya dengan maskernya. Orang itu membaca buku tentang sihir.

"KA-KAU!" beberapa anak termasuk Naruto berteriak kaget melihat sosok penampakan di depannya itu.

"kalian pasti pernah melihat aku. Namaku Hatake Kakashi. Aku adalah pengajar di kelompok Attack. Aku akan menuntun kalian ke Magic School" kata orang yang mengaku bernama Kakashi tersebut.

"kalau begitu ayo! Aku sudah tidak betah di sini! Aku ingin segera tidur" kata Naruto yang mulai merasa ngantuk.

"kalau begitu ikuti aku" kata Kakashi.

Mereka berjalan ke halaman belakang sekolah. Tepat di belakang pohon apel Kakashi seperti membuka sebuah pintu. Benar saja, di sana ada pintu yang tertutupi rumput, dan di bawahnya ada jalan rahasia.

"Masuklah!" kata Kakashi yang masuk dan di ikuti yang lain termasuk Mei-sensei dan Anko-sensei.

.

Di sebuah semak-semak, nampak ada seorang gadis berambut merah muda acak-acakan dan memiliki muka mirip Rae sedang mengintip mereka.

"kenapa harus dia terus!?" gumam gadis tersebut.

"aku benci dengannya!" gumam gadis itu lagi.

"kenapa tidak aku saja..." gumam gadis itu.

WUSH

Angin menyeruak kencang, gadis itu menutup matanya agar tidak kelilipan. Gadis itu melihat sebuah bayangan. Dia melihat ke belakang. Nampak ada seseorang berambut seperti Naruto tapi lebih pendek lagi dan warnanya hitam. orang itu memakai jubah warna biru tua, baju panjang warna hitam, celana warna hitam, dan sepatu boots warna biru tua. Orang itu melipat tangannya di dada. Wajahnya tak terlihat karena tertutupi topeng.

"si-siapa kau?" tanya gadis itu sambil bersiaga. Orang itu malah bersender dan terdiam.

"JAWAB!" kata gadis itu sedikit membentak.

"aku adalah orang yang akan membuatmu berhasil balas dendam" kata orang itu sambil terkekeh pelan.

"a-apa?"

"kau membenci seseorang kan? Nah, ikutlah denganku, aku akan memberimu kekuatan sihir, dengan syarat kau mau jadi pengikutku" kata sosok bertopeng itu.

"ke-kekuatan sihir?" gadis itu terbelalak kaget.

"ya, jadi... bagaimana?" tanya orang itu lagi.

"ah, ba-baiklah! Aku akan mengikutimu!" kata gadis itu menyetujuinya.

"kalau begitu..." orang itu menggantungkan kata-katanya, dia membuka sebuah portal berwarna hitam. "masuklah..." lanjut orang itu lagi. Gadis itu mengangguk pelan dan masuk ke dalam portal.

.

"tempat apa ini?" tanya Sakura.

Kini mereka ada di sebuah lorong yang gelap dan berisi banyak tumbuhan merambat tak terurus.

"ini jalan pintas" jawab Kakashi.

"apakah lama untuk sampai kesana?" tanya salah satu murid.

"tidak. Hanya 1 jam" jawab Kakashi dengan cuek dan santai. Yang lain langsung _sweatdrop_.

"kau bilang ' **hanya** '?" tanya Ino sambil menekankan kata 'hanya'.

"sebenarnya tempat ini bisa membuat kalian tidak bosan" kata Kakashi sambil menutup bukunya.

"apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto sambil menyilangkan tangannya di belakang kepala.

"lihat saja!" kata Kakashi sambil melirik Naruto pelan.

Tiba-tiba mereka tanaman merambat tadi menghilang dan berganti menjadi dinding es.

"huwaa, keren sekali!" kata salah satu murid.

"jadi ini yang di maksud olehmu?" tanya Naruto dengan takjub.

"hn, begitulah" jawab Kakashi.

"lihat! Ada peri-peri kecil di sana!" kata gadis bersurai coklat keemasan bergelombang sambil menunjuk ke arah depan. Gadis itu adalah Hotaru.

"mana? Mana?" tanya murid yang lain heboh. Mei-sensei dan Anko-sensei terkikik pelan sedangkan Kakashi hanya diam.

Peri-peri kecil yang ditunjuk Hotaru datang mengelilingi murid-murid.

"perkenalkan, aku Kokoro" ucap salah satu peri bersurai merah bergelombang sebahu ke Sakura. Dia memakai gaun tanpa lengan selutut warna merah muda, ia juga memakai sepatu sebetis warna merah muda. Sayapnya berwarna merah transparan. Matanya yang berwarna oren memancarkan keramahan.

"perkenalkan, aku Sakura" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum lalu membiarkan Kokoro duduk di jarinya.

"i-imut sekali... na-namaku Hinata, namamu siapa?" tanya Hinata pada salah satu peri.

"perkenalkan namaku Mirai" kata peri tersebut. Mirai memiliki rambut panjang dikepang satu warna abu-abu. Matanya berwarna biru laut. Dia memakai baju lengan pendek warna biru laut, rok sebetis belah tengah, dan sepatu hak pendek. Sayapnya warna biru transparan.

"aku Shiroi. Kalau kau bosan, aku bisa mengajakmu ngobrol" kata salah satu peri yang memiliki rambut sepunggung warna putih dan matanya warna emerald. Ia memakai gaun lengan panjang semata kaki warna putih, ia juga memakai mahkota bunga mawar putih dan memakai sepatu sebetis. Sayapnya yang transparan bercahaya terkena sinar yang di pantulkan dinding es.

"hehe, baiklah!" kata Naruto sambil nyengir.

"aku Ichigo" kata seorang peri yang memiliki rambut panjang warna hitam lebat. Matanya berwarna merah stoberi. Pakaian yang ia kenakan adalah baju yang lengan bagian kanannya panjang dan lengan kirinya tidak ada dengan panjang selutut warna merah stroberi, dia memakai celana panjang warna putih dan sepatu boots. Sayapnya berwarna merah transparan. Dia nampak membuntuti Sasuke dengan kalem.

"aku Tsuki" kata seorang peri yang terbang di samping Ino. Peri itu memakai baju tanpa lengan warna abu-abu, celana panjang warna abu-abu yang di bagian betisnya tertutup oleh sepatu boots. Dia memiliki rambut sepinggang di ikat dua warna biru tosca. Matanya berwarna abu-abu. Sayapnya berwarna abu-abu transparan. Ino tersenyum.

"halo, aku Mushi" kata peri berambut pendek warna coklat yang sedang mengikuti Lee. Matanya berwarna merah. Peri itu menggunakan gaun sebetis tanpa lengan warna emas dengan sepatu tanpa hak warna emas. Peri itu memakai jepit rambut berbentuk kumbang sesuai dengan namanya. Sayapnya berwarna putih transparan dengan kerlap-kerlip emas. Lee mengacungkan jempolnya sambil memamerkan gigi kinclongnya.

"aku Kimono" kata seorang peri berambut hitam panjang dengan hiasan kipas di rambutnya. Peri itu memiliki mata berwarna hitam juga. Pakaiannya adalah Kimono berwarna putih dengan corak bunga, dia memakai sandal khas jepang warna hitam. Sayapnya berwarna putih transparan. Dia terbang di dekat Temari.

"aku Neko!" kata seorang peri dengan antusias. Peri itu terbang di dekat Gaara. Rambutnya panjang dan di ikat satu berwarna oren, matanya seperti mata kucing warna kuning cerah. Pakaiannya adalah baju lengan pendek warna kuning, celana sepaha warna kuning dan sepatu boots warna oren. Sayapnya berwarna oren transparan. Dan uniknya peri itu memiliki telinga kucing juga ekor kucing.

"namaku Wakai" kata seorang peri yang sedang mengikuti Kiba. Peri itu memiliki rambut pendek warna hitam lebat dengan mata berwarna hitam juga. Pakaiannya adalah gaun lengan sesikut dengan panjang selutut warna hijau muda. Sepatunya adalah boots. Sayapnya berwarna hijau transparan. Sesuai namanya, peri ini terlihat lebih muda di banding yang lain.

Dan peri lainnya juga mulai mendekati murid-murid membuat semua tidak bosan.

"hai Ringo" ucap Mei-sensei datar pada peri di depannya.

"sepertinya murid kali ini lebih banyak dari biasanya" kata peri yang bernama Ringo itu. Peri itu sedang memegang buah apel dan memakannya. Peri itu memakai gaun panjang yang di bagian bawahnya mengembung(jadi seperti gaun putri) warna putih dengan rendra merah. Sepatunya adalah sepatu hak tinggi. Dia memakai mahkota yang cantik berkilau. Sayapnya seperti sayap kupu-kupu warna merah transparan. Peri itu nampak berwibawa, sepertinya dia adalah pemimpin dari peri-peri tersebut.

.

"kita sudah sampai" ucap Kakashi tiba-tiba.

"a-apa?" tanya murid-murid.

"kita sudah sampai" ucap Kakashi lagi.

Semua murid melihat ke depan dan di depan sana hanya ada tembok.

"kau bilang sudah sampai, tapi ini hanya tembok" kata salah satu murid.

"jalan saja menembus tembok itu!" kata Kakashi.

"a-apa!? Menembus tembok?" tanya Kiba.

"apa itu bisa?" tanya Ino.

"tentu saja bisa" jawab Mei-sensei lalu jalan menembus ke tembok.

"su-sugoi!" kata semua murid.

"kami pergi dulu, dah!" ucap peri-peri itu sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"ya" kata semua murid sambil melambaikan tangannya juga dan masuk menembus ke dalam tembok.

.

"te-tempat apa ini?" tanya gadis yang tadi mengikuti sosok bertopeng itu.

"ini adalah istanaku" jawab sosok bertopeng itu.

"lalu... ka-kau siapa?" tanya gadis itu.

"aku akan memperkenalkan diriku nanti. Ini adalah Ana, dia juga sama seperti mu. Aku membawanya dan menjadikan dia pengikutku. Dia akan mengantarmu ke kamar" kata sosok itu sambil memperkenalkan orang di sebelahnya. Orang itu memiliki rambut hitam sebahu dan matanya warna biru shappire.

"mari ikut aku!" kata Ana sambil berjalan pergi dan di ikuti oleh gadis tadi.

.

"i-ini Magic School?" tanya Sakura takjub melihat Magic School.

"ya, begitulah" kata Kakashi.

Magic School terlihat seperti bangunan kastil tua yang sangat besar. Halaman depannya sangat luas. Lalu ada pagar besar pelindung Magic School dan ada gerbangnya juga. Halaman belakang juga cukup luas. Ada tulisan Magic School di halaman depan. Kastil itu nampak sepi karena masih malam.

"ayo masuk!" kata Kakashi.

Saat masuk ke dalam bangunan sekolah, ada satu orang penjaga. Penjaga itu memiliki rambut panjang dan modelnya mirip seperti Fuu tapi warnanya oren. Wanita itu memakai kacamata dan sedang menulis sesuatu.

"ehem" Kakashi sedikit berdehem.

"hn?" tanya wanita itu tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku yang sedang ia tulis.

"ini anak baru itu" kata Kakashi. wanita itu mengadahkan kepalanya ke depan.

"oh, perkenalkan namaku Maguro Yuki, panggil saja Yuki. Biar aku antar kalian masuk" kata wanita yang bernama Yuki tersebut. Wanita itu berdiri dan masuk ke dalam di ikuti yang lain.

Di dalam, nampak ruangan yang besar sekali dan ada tangga di beberapa tempat, tak lupa ada beberapa pintu. Yuki jalan maju ke depan, di sana ada pintu yang sangat besar, saat di buka, terlihatlah aula yang lumayan besar, di sana juga ada banyak yang orang.

"ah, sudah datang" kata seseorang.

Akhirnya murid-murid berdiri bersama si sebuah barisan. Nampak ada murid-murid lain juga.

"baiklah, ANAK-ANAK JANGAN BERISIK!" teriak Anko-sensei yang sudah maju ke depan. Semua anak-anak langsung diam.

"ehem" Kakashi berdehem sebentar. "anak-anak, mari kita mulai saja!" kata Kakashi.

"SELAMAT DATANG DI MAGIC SCHOOL!" kata Kakashi dan di akhiri dengan sorak sorai dari murid-murid.

Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Siapa sebenarnya sosok bertopeng itu?

* * *

 **Author : Hai, akhirnya chap 4 selesai. Maaf karena lama tidak di update. Gomenasai... Jujur, saya menyesal karena fic ini telat update hanya karena saya sedang libur dan tidak bisa memberi fic ini ke Akiko dan saya gak bisa buka FFN(nangis nyesel). Maaf ya readers. Dattebayo! Jaa!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Next Chapter : Destiny**


End file.
